New Age of Heroes
by MercilessSun
Summary: When the Gods of Olympus find that mankind has abandoned them, they create a world of legends. But when Chaos has a form and kills most of the gods,along with a new hero, Isalus; a new god fights to take the world back.
1. The Task

**Well, my computer isn't working, but this is a non-Bleach story and it was inspired by Fallout New Vegas...Here is The New Age of Heroes.**

* * *

For millenia, the Greek Gods have lived to serve man, create legends and demigods, but as mankind lost faith and advanced on their own, the Gods became weak.

So Zeus and the other Gods created a new world, taking Mount Olympus, ancient cities, monuments and mankind's memories of the myths.

-10 years later, the Gods established civilization in their separate dimension, where demigods completed tasks to remove their sadness.

The newest hero was Isalus, son of Zeus, and Maniala, a simple woman in Sparta. He saved Sparta from the Clazmonian Sow and married Leona, an Amazon warrior.

All seemed calm in the world, until the air in Olympus grew cold. Zeus shivered at the sight of the Creator and Destroyer of All Life, Chaos. He quickly killed Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Demeter and Aphrodite, along with Isalus.

-15 years later, Apollo and Athena lived in a cave, and had a child named Isalus, who looked just like the hero, short red hair and a somewhat-deep voice. He was the God of the Soul. They gave him the task to collect the Souls of the fallen Gods. After he was given his mission, Chaos wiped out Apollo and Athena, while Isalus ran away.

Chaos said, "I'll look forward to wiping you out when you get some of the Souls." He left, and Isalus ran to the Gods's bodies, and saw their Souls. He absorbed them and gained the powers of the Sun, Music, Wisdom and Warfare.

Inside his Soul, he was in the middle of a dark room with 2 thrones for Apollo and Athena.

Athena said, Isalus, my Son, your mission begins now. Visit my brother Ares. He will know what to do."

"Yes, mother."

Then Apollo said, "Also, visit your Underworld friend Nickolaes."

"Yes, father."

"And also take my sword and bow. They will serve you well."

"I shall."

* * *

There you go. The Gods are killed by Chaos, who now has a form, and I know that Psyche is the Goddess of the Soul, but I think this is better than the tale of Psyche and Eros. Now Nickolaes is named after a friend of mine. Now please review this, so I could hear how it is or how I could make it better.


	2. The Underworld

Welcome back to The New Age of Heroes. This chapter will be about Isalus and Nickolaes getting Souls in the Underworld. Enjoy.

* * *

He left the Realm of his Soul, and came back to his cave. He walked to Athena's Library and collected some maps, then to Apollo's Armory and took his Solar Bow, with its 19 strings like a harp,shots a certain amount of flaming arrows depending on the number of the strings plucked, and the Inferno Sword that sets enemies on fire.

He went to the Underworld, where Nickolaes, son of Persephone and Hades, lives. He got to the River Styx and Charon let him cross to Hades's Temple, where Nickolaes was crying over his parents' bodies.

Isalus said, "What happened?"

"Chaos wiped them out and said, 'You and Isalus will die.'"

"Wow. Let me help you." He took Hades and Persephone's Souls and shared them with Nickolaes.

"Thank you."

"I need your help."

"I know. Let me se your map, specifically here."

"Sure."

Nickolaes unrolled the map and marked 4 places: Elysium, Isles of the Blessed, Tartarus and Persephone's Garden.

Nickolaes said, "My father kept watch over the entire Underworld, and he told me that the King of the Winds, Aeolus, was wiped out at Elysium; Dionysus and Hephaestus were killed at the entrance to Tartarus; Demeter and pan were at my mother's garden, and Hermes was at the Isles of the Blessed."

"That could do wonders. Thanks for helping."

"We will succeed no matter what Chaos says. Just let me get my father's scythes."

A few minutes later, he got 2 scythes: a crimson-and-black colored one with a black chain wrapped around it, and another red-and-black scythe with blades coming out of the end and a broken chain on the end of the shaft.

Nickolaes said, "Let's head off to the Garden."

They walked to the back of the palace and saw the somewhat-dead plants that Persephone once grew. In the middle was Demeter's took her Soul and he was in his Soul Realm, and she said, "Son of Apollo and Athena, it is crucial that you defeat Chaos, and please tell Persephone that I am sorry for complaining about her marriage."

He came back to the garden, told Nickolaes what Demeter said, and grew a pomegranate plant. Then Nickolaes grew ivy around it that said In memory of Hades and Persephone, Rulers of the Underworld.

Isalus said, "Off to Tartarus."

"Hold on, let' get a couple of hellhounds." They went inside the palace to the Hellhound Chamber and got 2 hellhounds named Psyche and Eros.

They rode to the entranceof Tartarus and collected the Souls of Dionysus and Hephaestus.

Inside his Soul Realm, Dionysus told him that he could intoxicate his enemies, while Hephaestus gave him the ability to craft anything.

After that, he became woozy and heard a voice that said, "The Titans shall help. Come to me inside Tartarus."

"Nickolaes, things will be different now."

"Why?"

"The Titans."

They walked into the prison of the Titans and took in the Souls of Hyperion, Helion, Gaia and Atlas.

"I feel stronger."

"It is amazing. Now let's ride to Elysium."

Before they left, inside the Soul Realm, Hephaestus said, "Please get the Scythe on my body. It will be useful."

Back in Tartarus, he rose back to the entrance and found the same red-and-black scythe with a broken chain. Isalus crafted an anvil and connected the broken chains.

"Now it is complete. Do you want them?"

"No, I shall hang onto the Punishment of the Cursed God."

"Thanks. I shall name them the Helios Reapers. Now we can go to Elysium."

They rode to the River Styx and had Charon row to the Sanctuary of the Good Souls, and found the body of Aeolus. He took in the Soul and felt the Winds move through his body.

Then he said, "Something evil is at the Isles of the Blessed."

"Chaos?"

"No. It's big, scaly nad terrifying."

"I think I know what it is. My father kept track of what came into Tartarus. It is the Lydian drakon."

"Then let's defeat it."

They rode further into the Isles of the Blessed. They found the body of Hermes, God of Travel, Merchants and Theives, but in front of it was the Lydian drakon, a giant serpent with gigantic claws and scales more powerful than the Neman Lion's armor.

Using the power of the winds, Isalus glided to its face and shot arrows into the snout, but they bounced off. So he threw the Winds at Nickolaes, gained them and flew to the drakon.

Nickolaes used the special ability of the Punishment of the Cursed God to manipulate souls of the dead to hold the drakon and have Isalus shoot into its eyes. He then threw the scythe into its mouth and it turned into dust, leaving its armor.

Isalus said, "Finally, let's get this Soul."

He took Hermes' Soul and gained the speed of Olympus.

,it would be a good idea to use the drakon's armor for ourselves."

Using its claw, he made the drakon's armor into 2 sets of armor.

Nickolaes said, "Do you mind if you share some Souls with me?"

"Of course, sorry for being selfish. Which ones would you like?"

"Hermes, Gaia, Atlas, and Aeolus."

He put his hand on Nickloaes, and Nickolaes gained the powers of sped, earth, greater strength and the winds.

Isalus said, "I thought you said Pan was at Persephone's Garden."

"Oh, he was in a tree."

"Ah. Then let's get him."

They rode the hellhounds back to the garden, and Isalus made the plants, except Hades and Persephone's memorial, wither and found the body of a satyr.

He took Pan's Soul and gained control of thw Wild.

"Let's look for the other gods."

They got out of the Underworld, and saw the disastrous over world,with the Typhon Mountains, Mount Olympus, the War Stadium Triton Sea, and Hunter Forest.

Isalus told Nickolaes that they must get to Ares, so they quickly ran to the War Stadium.

* * *

There you go, Isalus and Nickolaes gained the asouls of Hade3s, Persephone, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Aeolus, Gaia, Helios, Hyperion, and Atlas. Stay tuned for Part 3-The War Stadium, where they meet a new partner, the God of War and a little surprise. Also, please review it, because I would like to hear your opinions or thoughts on how it is or how I could improve.


	3. The War Stadium

Welcome back to The New Age of Heroes. We shall see Ares the God of War.

* * *

They arrived at the Stadium, and found Ares training 2 warriors, a daughter of Poseidon, and Phobos.

They walked to Ares and he said, "I knew sooner or later that I would meet you. Apollo and Athena said that I should train you and Nickolaes when they and Hades die.¤

"Has Chaos attacked here yet?"

"No. So shall we begin?"

"Yes." He brought out his Helios Reapers.

"Excellent. Isalus, you shall duel with Naminas, our greatest female warrior; Nickolaes, you shall be with my son Phobos, God of Fear."

Nickolaes said, "I have no fears."

"Good. Let's begin. Kronos, start the timer."

Kronos, personification of Time, an old man in a giant hourglass, nodded and had a hologram showing 10 minutes to fight.

Naminas, with her water-like hair, blue armor and Poseidon's Trident, ran towards Isalus, but he was quicker and defeated her in 5 seconds, as did Nickolaes.

Ares said, "That was amazing. We will surely-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Chaos wiped him, Phobos, and Kronos out.

Chaos said, "I must say, at first I doubted you and I still do. I guess telling your friend that both of you will die doesn't phase you. I'll let you live. See you at my Lair."

He vanished and Naminas said, "What was that about?"

"Chaos is trying to kill me. I will kill him, though."

"May I come?"

"Yes you can. Would you like some powers of the Gods' Souls?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright. Just let me get the others."

Isalus held out his hand and gained the Souls of Ares, Kronos and Phobos, and shared them with Nickolaes and Naminas. He also shared the Souls of Pan, Hermes, Gaia, Atlas and Aeolus with Naminas.

She said, "Oh my, this feels great. Thank you, Isalus. Now, my father was informed of who you, so he put his Soul inside his Trident."

"Oh, can I see it?"

"Yes."

He held onto Poseidon's Trident and gained his Soul.

Inside the Soul Realm, Poseidon said, "Thank you for taking my Soul, and please take care of my daughter."

"I shall."

Then Apollo said, "You have completed your first task. Now you must find my twin sister, Artemis. Also go to the Realm of Death, collect Thanatos' Soul, and find the Labyrinth. Your mother said that the Bane of Chaos is there."

"Thank you father."

He left the Soul Realm, told Naminas what Poseidon told him, and told Nickolaes of the 'bane of Chaos.'

Nickolaes said, "Wow, well let's get to Artemis."

* * *

Well, Isalus and Nickolaes have a new companion, Naminas, Apollo told Isalus to visit his sister Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, gained the Souls of Ares, Kronos and Phobos, and they now know of the Bane of Chaos. Stay tuned for the Hunter Forest. Also please review.


	4. The Forest and Labyrinth

Welcome to the New Age of Heroes part 4-The Hunter Forest. Isalus, Ncikolaes and Naminas shall meet Artemis. Also they will visit the Realm of Death.

* * *

They ran to the Hunter Forest and found the Golden Stag of Artemis. Using the Soul of Pan, Isalus spoke with the Stag and asked it to take them to Artemis.

In the heart of the forest, they found the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt.

"Hello, nephew. My brother informed of your mission, and I know Chaos will find me soon, so I want you to take my Bow, the Selene Bow."

Nickolaes took the bow, and Artemis said, "Now I want you to kill me so you can take my Soul."

Nickolaes said, "No."

Then Chaos appeared and said, "Then I will."

He killed Artemis, and vanished.

Isalus took her Soul and gained the powers of the Moon and the Hunt, and shared it with Nickolaes and Artemis.

"Now we can go to the realm of Death. I know where the entrance is."

Naminas said, "Where?"

"My home. The cave in the Typhon Mountains."

They ran to the cave on the side of the Typhon Mountains. He took the maps of the Realm of Death and the Labyrinth. He then knocked on a wall and it opened the entrance. They went through and walked to the Palace of Thanatos without any obstacles.

Inside the Palace was the body of Thanatos and a giant Minotaur skeleton.

Isalus flew to it right arm and found some cracks in the bones, and said, "Fly around and break the bones!"

He broke the arms, Naminas broke the legs, and Nickolaes broke the torso. As the skull fell, it screamed and shattered on the ground.

Isalus took and shared Thanatos's Soul with them.

Nickolaes said, "Where is the Labyrinth?"

"Right underneath us." He tapped at an out-of-place stone floor and a staircase opened. They walked down to the many corridors of the Labyrinth. He took out the map and breathed on it. It went from 3000+ halls to just 1 leading to Daedalus's workshop. He found Daedalus's Wings and quickly made 2 more pairs of Wings for Nickolaes and Naminas.

He also found schematics to Project Bane-The Spear of Retribution.

He read the list of materials: Wood from the Tree of the Hesperides, 3 Phoenix Feathers, the Omphalos Stone, and Orb of the Winds, and a Piece of the Sky.

They decided to get the feathers after everything else, because the Phoenix is at Mount Olympus. Isalus drew paths to the Underworld and the Hunter Forest on the map and the paths became real.

Nickolaes went to the Underworld for the Sky Piece, Naminas went to the Hunter Forest for the Wood, and Isalus left the Labyrinth and the Realm of Death to Typhon Mountains.

* * *

There you go. They got Artemis's Soul, along with Thanatos, and learned of the Bane of Chaos, the Spear of Redemption, something that I came up with. Stay tuned for part 5-The Spear of Retribution.


	5. The Spear

Thank you, various European countries for reading my stories. It really means a lot. Well, it's time for Isalus, Nickolaes and Naminas to get the Spear. Let's read.

* * *

At the Mountains, Islaus climbed up to the peak and grabbed the Stone. He also took the Soul of Typhon and gained control of the Storms. He then flew to the Hunter Forest and found Naminas at the Tree of the Hesperides. He landed and spoke to her.

"Did you get it?"

"Almost, but the Hesperides are protecting it."

"I'll handle them." He turned and spoke to the Hesperides. "Excuse me but can we please take some of the wood?"

With its wicked voice, one of the Hesperides said, "No, it is our tree that grows our glorious fruit."

"But I possess Demeter's Soul, so I could rebuild it."

"Alright, son of Apollo, but if you touch our Golden Apples, we will kill you."

Naminas jumped up and broke a branch off. Then Isalus regrew the Branch.

Isalus said, "2 objects down, 3 to go."

Nickolaes appeared and said, "Make that 2 to go."

"That was quick."

"Well, it was on Atlas's body at Tartarus."

"Now for the Wind Orb. Stand back."

In a few seconds, hurricane-force winds started blowing from the North, West, East, and South. He held out his hand and formed the Winds into the Orb, and contained it in a jar decorated with monsters.

"Are we ready for Mount Olympus?"

Nickolaes said, "Yes."

Naminas said, "Time to visit the Home of the Gods."

They flew to the base of the mountain and Isalus said, "We walk from here."

They walked up the Mountains and viewed the bodies of various dryads, 2 water nymphs, and the Muses.

Isalus said, "I've never been here, but Athena has told me lots of information."

Nickolaes said, "When I was a child, Hades took me to Zeus's Palace and that's where the Phoenix is."

"Good."

Near Aphrodite's Palace, Isalus started shivering because of the presence of a monster.

Naminas said, "What is it?"

"Something familiar, yet I never knew it."

"Well, we will see in a short distance."

They walked to the Palace of Hestia and found the somewhat-familiar disturbance, Isalus's rise to heroism, the Clazmonian Sow, a giant flying pig.

Isalus said, "I'll handle it."

He opened his Wings and brought out his bow. He plucked all the strings and shot all the arrows as he chased it, and the pig died.

"That was easy. Now let's get Hestia's Soul."

Inside was a woman with brown hair, dead and on a fire pit. It was Hestia, Goddess of Hearth and Home. He took in her Soul and felt relaxed.

"Let's get to Zeus's Palace."

Back on the trail to the summit, there were no obstacles.

They reached Zeus's Palace and found the King of the Gods, dead in his throne with a Chimera in front of him: a beast with a goat's head attached to a lion's body next to the lion's head, and with a snake as its tail.

Isalus took the lion part, Niclolaes took the goat, and Naminas took the snake.

To begin, Isalus sent single-shot arrows into its eyes, and Nickolaes fired an arrow from the Selene Bow straight into the air and an ice column from the goat head.

Then Naminas stabbed her Trident into the ground and water sprouted from the cracks and drowned the snake. Isalus brought out the Helios Reapers and cut off the heads.

Isalus said, "Finally we can get Zeus's Soul and the Phoenix feathers."

Isalus took Zeus's Soul and was in severe pain and lightning coursed through his body, then started to gain memories of his past life: defeating the Sow, becoming a hero, meeting Leona, and dying.

Inside his Soul Realm, Zeus was in his throne and said, "My son. Is it really you?"

"You're my father? No, it's impossible. Apollo is my father. Are you?"

Apollo appeared and said, "Yes. But we created you in his past form."

"Oh. How come you never told me?"

"Because you didn't need to know, but we knew you would sooner or later."

"Oh...Zeus, I must leave and defeat Chaos."

"Farewell, and go forth in the name of Olympus."

-Back in Zeus's Palace, Nickolaes ran to him and said, "What happened?"

"I remember who I was. The Final son of Zeus. We all shall bear the Crown of the Thunder King!"

He gave them the Soul and they all gained control of lightning.

Naminas said, "That was amazing!"

"Now we can get the feathers."

In the back of the Palace wa the Chamber of the Phoenix.

Isalus calmed it down and Nickolaes plucked 3 feathers from its neck.

Isalus crafted an anvil, then brought out the components. He whittled the branch into a shaft, attached the feathers and Sky Piece to the shaft, then made the Stone into a platinum Omega-shaped tip, and put the Wind Orb in the gap.

"Now it's complete. Let's kill Chaos."

* * *

There you go. The Spear of Retribution is complete, Isalus has the Soul of Zeus, and in the next chapter, it will be the last. Stay tuned for the final chapter-Chaos.


	6. Finale-Chaos

Welcome to the final chapter. I thank you for sticking to it this far. Get ready for the end of the Nothingness that created everything, Chaos.

* * *

They flew to the edge of the world, The Void. They landed and walked into it.

It was similar to the Realm of Death, but with less structures

They walked up the only trail to Chaos's Castle and entered. Inside was only 1 giant room, the throne room. Chaos said, "Finally, I can end your silly quest and destroy this pathetic world, along with the Souls of the Gods."

"Souls are eternal, but you won't be." Isalus brought out the Spear.

"That won't do."

Chaos sent an aura of nothing toward Isalus, but nothing happened.

"I will destroy you!"

Isalus said, "Naminas, flood!"

She stabbed the Trident into the ground and the whole room was flooded, then Isalus used the North Wind to freeze Chaos.

He struggled and couldn't move because Nickolaes had the souls of the dead hold Chaos, then Isalus threw the Spear of Retribution and Chaos became mortal.

The mortal Chaos said, "My death won't make things normal!"

"You're right," said Isalus as his eyes became white and shocked the mortal to death, "but it's a start."

They left the Void and blocked it off with a wall of lightning. Isalus returned the Souls to the Gods and Titans's bodies. Finally peace is restored in the world and the Gods have named Isalus, Nickolaes and Naminas the true Heroes of Olympus and Rulers of the Oceans, Skies and Underworld.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Now I thought of this story when I was playing Fallout New Vegas, and I was thinking of doing a Fallout fanfic, so I thought...WAIT, how about an apocalypse with Greek mythology. I will try to make a sequel with Japanese mythology, making it kinda like Okami, but something different. Later.


End file.
